Beyond the Wall - fist draft
by Kanikula
Summary: Frightened and alone Harry ends up in a frozen wasteland beyond the Wall in Westeros. AN: This story is currently on a halt, and it's going to be replaced soon.
1. Introduction

**Do not own anything. Story is based on a challenge by MathiasNightlord01 and his ideas are his own.**

 **Edited by farce909**

Beyond the Wall

20 Years Anniversary

Magical Britain has seen a lot in the last nineteen years. A great period of restoration after the decline caused by the Dark Lord Voldemort and his disastrous rule. These last 19 years were marked by the constant reinventing of a somewhat old fashioned world into today's prospering society, mainly by the influx of young witches and wizards of this new inventive generation. The chief among these fresh minds is no other than Harry Potter himself, ex-Auror, Order of Merlin-First class winner and Head Warlock of the new Department of Development. Serving as the Head of the newest departmen, he has taken great measures in developing and restoring the wizarding society of Britain. His many projects have been lauded all over the world as awe-inspiring and truly ingenious. The editors of the Daily Prophet wish to congratulate Mr. Potter on his breakthroughs in various magical fields all used for the betterment of our society.

To read about Mr. Potter's various exploits please turn to the index:

Life at Hogwarts... page 2-5

The Golden Trio and their History... page 6-15

Head Auror and the new Auror Academy... page 16-25

The Magic of Renovation... page 26-40"

Harry Potter sighed folding the morning paper as he ate his breakfast. Twenty years had passed since the final encounter with Voldemort and it was a cause for celebration. In those long years he had done everything for the betterment of his people so that the atrocities of the Blood Wars didn't happen again. Lots had happened in his life, beginning with the auror training he went through. For half a decade he served in the forces fighting the remaining dark wizards that wanted to occupy the void made by Voldemort's death. He had even gotten the position of Head Auror but ultimately decided that his help wasn't needed anymore. After the greatest threats were dealt with Harry opted to occupy his time and resources with the restoration of the magical world. Creating various reservations for endangered magical species with the help of Hermione and Kingsley was just the beginning. After his success with preserving the habitats of griffins, giants, dragons and other creatures he turned on the sapient segment of the magical world. Restoring Hogwarts, expanding Hogsmeade and ensuring the centaurs' rights to govern a part of the Forbidden Forest were his greatest projects, along with the reopening of Diagon Alley and it's various branches. Life was certainly better than when he was in his teenage years. There was no war looming on the horizon or the promise of dark magic threatening the younger generation. He really invested his all in his lifelong dream of a peaceful and prosperous society. There was a long way to go yet but the beginning results were more than promising. Building a truly magical space that was accepting of all various magical species made wonders for the economy and the general happiness of the magicals.

The reason he sighed was because he knew that the time for his departure was nearing. He couldn't stay, not as how he was now. Dumbledore was wrong in his theory that with Harry's unintentional unifying of the Hallows, he truly became the Master of Death. He was not immortal, simply unchanging, frozen in time. The first signs started to show a few years after the Final Battle. While his friends started to look more mature, he stayed the same. It was only because of glamour's that his secret was not discovered by anyone. He couldn't tell Ron or Hermione. They would become worried and maybe, just maybe, resentful. He couldn't risk losing them as they were the closest to a family he ever had. Even though Ginny and he never worked out, there was no ill will between them, they remained lifelong friends. But still, the fear of the unknown was always a great catalyzer for discord, and the magic of the Hallows was altogether unknown to the general populous. So he started researching various ways to remove the curse, for it was a curse. After ten years he came upon a solution buried in an obscure book in the Department of Mysteries. The book theorized that there was an infinite number of parallel universes all with various laws of their own. Expanding on that thought and concluding that while he may be immortal in this world and tied to the powers of the Hallows here didn't mean that he would be in some world beyond the reach of the Veil. For the power of the Hallows flowed freely from the Veil of Death. They were tied together and were inseparable.

The preparations for the ritual he conceived were lengthy at best. Having written his will leaving the majority of his wealth to Teddy and the Weasleys he was ready. The ritual had to be performed on a significant date with the help of another immortal being. It was indeed fortunate that Fawkes appeared some time ago or he would have needed help from vampires.

Rising from the chair Harry looked at the renovated Grimmauld place and said his goodbye. Kreacher had died some years ago and oddly he missed the elf that had become somewhat of a friend in his social isolation. The main risk of the trip was the uncertainty of where and in what condition he would arrive so he had prepared accordingly. All his belongings were carefully laid out in his expanded leather messenger bag. It was filled with extra books about magic he didn't have time to study. Golden bars that he figured were valuable everywhere along with the day to day items needed for living such as preserved food, fruit, clothes and toiletries. Even though he had become good with wandless magic he packed a few extra wands that were somewhat compatible for any delicate work.

Walking down the empty halls of the house made him think of Remus and Sirius. He really needed to become an animagus in their honor. It was ironic that his godfather's cage would become his way to freedom and it was comforting that he would see them again when his time came.

The room in which the ritual would be performed was warded so no outsider could disturb the delicate process. The floor was filled with ritualistic runes around a seven-pointed star that would in one brief moment become a doorway to a new realm. To open the portal he needed Fawkes help, the price of admission was one symbolic death with an immortal as a witness.

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames and began singing. Harry felt his resolve grow stronger with each melody of the bird's song. Stepping into the star he began the ritual that would take him to a new world. Chanting in a low voice alongside Fawkes song he began noticing the magic in the air rising and shaping to his will. When the last words of the spell were said the star glowed with a blue light filling the room with its sheer brightness. In the midst stood Harry, ecstatic as he felt the connection to the Hallows waver and finally break apart. At the same time, space outside the star shaped magical circle began to change as his room faded from view. A palette of colors exploded as he leapt through the magical portal and with a final great tune from the phoenix that sounded miles away the circle closed and collapsed, the star fading from view.

The first things Harry felt were intense cold and harsh winds blowing at him. Looking around he saw a stretch of snow-filled space that would seem endless if it were not for the delta of a river flowing towards the ice cold sea that seemed even vaster. Harry smiled and took his first breath in this new world filled with ice and snow.


	2. Snowdrop

**My main inspiration was the fic „The Difference One Man Can Make" by joen1801. But the challenge was, as stated in the previous chapter, mady by MathiasNightlord01. The plot of this fic will be very different than the one by joen1801 but he was a major influence, mainly because I wished to see where my own rendition would take my story.**

Walking in a snowstorm wasn't the most pleasant experience especially when he wasn't sure where he was. The expansion of snow filled land seemed huge and endless. Using a point me spell to direct him towards any forest Harry mounted his broom and rose in the air above the snow storm. Even tough the visibility through the clouds was miniscule and the wind bitter he managed. Heating himself with spells and shielding from the worst of the wind Harry flew towards the seashore from where he would try to ascertain his exact location.

The trees below him seemed as old as the ones in the Forbidden Forest, the general feeling the wood gave off was also similar. It felt ancient and aware. It seemed there were no humans in this world, at least Harry hadn't managed to see any yet. Nor did he want to, in all honesty. His self imposed exile he planned to spend studying more magic and staying away from anyone in this strange place. In retrospection he didnt't think he would fall in a place as desolate as this. At least it was friendly enough to allow life, he could have ended on a hunk of rock without an atmosphere. So this situation wasn't all bad. All he had to do was properly explore the place and find a suitable site for a proper settlement. At least he could easily fashion himself a house. Or maybe a tower, all muggle stories had wizards living in a tower. Tower it is, all he had to do now is grow a beard and he would become even more stereotypical than Dumbledore at his best. Looking from above the clouds the forest seemed very large and very thick, Harry doubted anyone lived permenantly in it. On the far end to the east he could see a line over the horizont, almost like there was a huge flat mountain or some kind of a high barrier. His first insinct was to check the barrier and find more about it, but on the other hand he knew that that decision was positively reckless. Who knew what awaited him there. It was better to make a shelter and establish himself in these parts before going to check the monstrous barrier. It was a long way off, it could take him a few days of riding his broom to get there. And hell, he wasn't even sure it was a barrier, it could have easily been a home of flesh eating giants. It was safer to remain here and avoid the huge stockade.

As the day grew old and the already dark sky became even darker and night fell he decided to set a temporary camp on the ground under the cover of trees. Leaping off his Firebolt and drawing his holly wand he ensured all spells were in place. Notice-me-not spells and various wards leapt at his command and secured the immediate area. Ruffling through the expanded bag he drew everything he needed from it. A self making tent that was more luxurious than the one he had on his last great adventure and a premade pack of food and water. Making a fire was also impossibly easy as all he needed to do was summon some branches and shoot _Incendio_ at it. In under fifteen minutes his camp was done and ready for him. Even though he couldn't really sleep from the excitment Harry felt that he should be at his full tomorrow. That's why after his simple meal of chicken and veggies and a drink of cold water he collapsed on his bed and went straight to sleep.

He awoke to the first rays of the bleak sun that managed to break throuh the thick clouds in the sky. Stretching and leaping off the bed he went to the magically constructed bathroom. After he'd done his morning rituals he looked himself in the mirror. He was staring at his middle aged face with slight wrinkles and a thick beard when he remembered that in this place he could afford to break the glamours that became as a second skin to him. With a wave of his hand the illusion faded revealing the true face of Harry Potter, boy extroidinare. Looking at himself he was suprised how young he actually looked. Although his height was not very impressive, at best it was average, he filled up in the last twenty years. Looking at his broad shoulders Harry grinned. Finally being able to show his true face calmed and reassured him that this was a good decision and not a mistake. His eyes were as green as ever, almost piercingly bright, without the glasses his best feature. His glamours portrayed him as slightly bald so he was happy to have his unatameable hair back. Laughing with mirth Harry stepped out of the bathroom and prepared to pack. It was even faster than yesterday as he only had to guide the stuff into the bag. Preparing to leave he destroyed any sign of his presence and once again took off on his broom, but this time with a dissiluisment charm, just to stay safe. He didn't want someone shooting him from the air.

As the sun got higher in the sky he managed to scout even more of the land that lay underneath him. Frankly, it all seemed the same, snow and trees and snow.

After a week of flying along the coast Harry decided to change direction. Turning ninty degrees to his left he took off. After the huge forest ended the peaks of mountains became more visible. It remainded him of Scotland but untainted by human presence. As he flew low over the mountain peaks he came upon a change in scenery. The river he came accros branched off into two directions below the high mountains that seemed to encapsulate the entire area. Even tough the area was devoid of heavy forest it seemed that the land could be relatively fertile with the help of his magic. And he felt better knowing that usually all major creatures lived in forests. His main goal was to remain anonymous, avoiding trouble that was always eager to find him. Making an improptu decision Harry decided that was it. He will settle at the branching of the river. Wondering how was it called, and did it even have a name Harry, for the last time for quite a while, mounted off his broom.

Inspecting the area for any larger life forms yielded the results he had hoped for. It seemed that the biggest animal in these parts was some kind of a huge wolf, almost prehistoric.

Content with the tought that he would be left at peace Harry took out his holly wand to strain his metaphysical muscles. First he needed to secure the area, making so that any with an ill intent will avoid it insinctively. He choose a round area with a radius of about 5 kilometers.

The general charms and wards would encapsulate this area but the main workings would be done on a much smaller patch of land where he would build his new pig latin and concentrating he felt the wind stir and the spells that proffesor Flitwick cast prior the battle sprung into being. Content with the results Harry turned towards his new soon to be home.

First were the environment afecting spells that he added to his repertoire as he worked on various magical colonies. He would call spring to his little valley so that his plans of self sustaining life style actually could work. Feling the ice crack as he chanted and gesticulated in abstract motions he felt the magic taking hold. Before his eyes the snow melted and the chilling cold eased a bit creating an atmosphere that was not unlike the spring in the Alps.

It was a pity he had to actively feed his magic to sustain such dramatic change, if he departed the premises the magic would eat itself and collapse returning to its previous state. He was not a god, he could not so effectively change the nature of a place. Nevermind that, accepting the limits was a part of being a human, it was perfectly normal. His smile grew as the spell manifested its influence fully and an oasis sprung like a snowdrop amidst the snow, a wild little flower.

That was it, this place from now on will be known as Snowdrop.

Content with his ingenuity Hary continued to work. He already decided his new home would be extravagant so he decided to fashion it out of the most available material in this land. Ice and snow. First he drew liters upon liters of water from the nearby river. The water changed its form in flight as it settled down. Twiching and orchestrating his wand like a dirigent he shaped an irregular dome that had several sharp teeth and looked positively majestic. Like an ice stalgmite growing from the green grass that now adorned the face of his land.

After the basic conceptual outline was done he set to work building an entrace hall very similar to the one in Hogwarts. Deciding on circular staircase he erected it from the nearby ice and fashioned the main corridors and a gallery that would watch on the entrance. After that it was relatively easy, he made several bedrooms with areas that he would later convert into bathrooms with the help of runic arrays. After that he set on fashioning his study and library along the kitchen and a kind of a loggia on the building roof. After the main deteails were done he set on shaping various windows in gothic style made of ice. He wanted a lot of light in his new home. Light and open space were incredibly important to Harry, as he spent some ten years in a cupboard making him dislike cramped space. The work took about two days with various breaks and quick naps. After the villa was constructed Harry added strengtning runes and darkening spells so that the reflection wouldn't become too much for his eyes. Some details were made from wood, like the pillars of living trees that seemed to support the structure, and beams that broke the monotomy of the white color. His new home was coming along nicely, now all he had to do was make sure it wouldn't melt or collapse on him. Casting a few construction based transfigurations and charms Harry finished the awe inspiring building.

It was amazing that even tought it was made of ice the structure could endure high temperatures and not melt, he filled his main bathroom with steaming water and made a kind of a large bathtub that reminded him of muggle spas.

But the main feature was the hearth of the bulding in witch he set a great semi open fireplace. Instead of a chimney that would ruin his beautiful work he carved a crescent opening in the roof so that the smoke could be filtered out. His hole in the roof was alike the Panteons, no snow could fall in it and no cold could spread from there. Its main purpose was to filter the air and always replace it with fresh, untainted air. After he lit the fire he fell like a log and slept for ten hours straight due to the exhaustion such delicate magic caused. After that he lazed about his new home spreading his belongings and making furniture out of conjured materials. If anyone from home saw his new building it would look like something out of a magazine, relatively simplistic but higly developed. The best feature that he hadn't planned on was the breaking of light that in the night looked like he trapped the northern lights in the walls itself, a dynamic and living facade.

After the main building was done Harry set on creating a road to the border of his claimed land. On each side of the road he erected sentinels made out of ice that carried, like Atlas, a great block of ice forming a gate. The highly unusuall gate on the boundary of his new land served several purposes. First it was decorative, mostly sculpural, because there were no walls to encircle the land and close the space around the gate. The second was a secuity feature. The statues would animate themselwes in case of danger. He fashioned them in a form of stags that were frozen in the middle of a kick holding with their front legs a beam of ice with a single snowdrop carved into it.

Content with his work so far Harry set on planting various trees and plants he brought with him. He didn't want to sound pretensious but to him this small plot of land seemed like the gardens of Eden, his personal heaven. As all work was done Harry was finally able to relax and bask in the feeling of accomplishment. He escaped the curse, was mortal once again, settled a nice piece of untouched paradise and finally was able to show his true self to the world. The fact that he was alone didn't bother him, at least not yet.


	3. First Contact

Contact

A year has passed since Harry settled in the valley he now fondly called Snowdrop. It was a long year full of new things that Harry learned. After his house was completed he turned his mind on planting a lot of different sorts of plants, ranging from fruits to healing herbs. He planted rows of apples, pears, plums and wines to always have fresh fruit. On one side of the property he planted bush like plants that were nourishing, like strawberries and blueberries, all kinds of different sorts of berries. Alongside those he planted potatoes, cucumbers, tomatoes and celery and a few different sorts of salads. As he ate in his stores he effectively began to eat less meat. The main problem was finding a replacement for his dwindling stores. He summoned a few boars from the woods. The frightened animals tried to charge him but he put them to sleep with magic. Magic was really very hand in his case. Using magic sped up the process of domestication so he ended with an animal that closely resembled the classic pig. Even tough it was a bit bigger and more temperamental. He did the same with the local flocks of some native bird species and had an animal resembling a chicken. The process repeated itself with hares and auruchs that resulted in their more docile versions. Now that he had access to fresh milk he experimented with all kinds of cheese that he made. His favourite was cottage cheese since it was simple to make and very nourishing. He also found some wild bees that gave him honey from wich he made mead and all sorts of different foods. All this was simplified and sped up by using magic, he would have needed several generations to pass by to really incur such dramatic change in his animals, magic was wonderful that way. All this kept him very busy since he needed to build his stores in case his spell ever failed and rendered him resourcless. After all hard work was done he threw himself in the magical studies further developing his knowlede of the arcane. His animagus transformation was progressing nicely though he was unsure of his form, it was a meat eating mammal, of that he was sure at least. During the time he was free from self imposed obligations he explored his protected domain. After a year he knew every corner of it, every little hole and every tree he planted or was there already. The main issue he had after all the hard work was his ignorance of the world he was in. In the year he has been living here he hasn't met any being of human intellect. He was starting to doubt that he was one of a kind in this new world. To remedy this situation he tried to map the area and make sure of that.

Preparing for his first expedition outside the wards since he came to call this place home Harry was excited. Firstly he dressed in a neutral black robe that was neither modern or old fashioned. He decided to out as much as a muggle as he could. In that end he fashioned a walking stick made of rowan wood that could also be used in self defense. He took it mostly for appereance sake since he was no where near proficient in wielding a staff as a weapon. As he set out on foot he turned away from his home and stepped outside the wards, he could stay away for two days before the charms that kept the area warm failed so he had to hurry.

It took him a while to get used to the cold of the outside but he managed. Tracking through the snow he came upon the shore of the river. An enchanted pen marked his path on a piece of parchment concealed in his bag so he was set on that front. He began walking down the shore of the river. Soon he fell into a rythm and softly hummed some nonsensical tune.

It was already sundown when he decided to stop for the day, if he wanted to return on time no further would he go. He camped on a tree that night hidden from all sight.

Rising with the sun and starting back he was slightly dissapointed for not meeting anyone new. Even as he tought that he tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. Quickly rising and gaspin as he saw a mangled corpse of some kind of primitive, at least from his perspective, man. Quickly checking around he saw the man was not alone. Down the shoreline, hidden from view could be heard cries of pain. It would seem several of these people were injured and were in mortal danger. Harry seriously doubted they were advenced enough to take care of more serious injuries. Thankfully as an auror he had to have some kind of knowlede in medical magic. Having as bad luck as him ensured the knowledge in that department.

Running towards the noises he saw them. A man and a woman, badly wounded as they lay near each other holding hands. It seemed they accepted death and were sharing their last moments together, at least content with that. As he approached they saw him, a flicker of fear passing through their eyes.

„I don't know if you can understand me but I'm not going to hurt you",Harry told them as he neared the worse looking man. Extending his hand towards the mans wounds he looked him firmly in the eyes.

„Don't worry, I'll help you, easy here.",as he spoke to them he set his magic to work.

From his hand spilled a faint blue light that enveloped the mans wounds and slowly healed them. It was a more adanced version of episkey, used to treat deep gashes and bites from magical creatures. It was also a bit demanding for the average wizard. Harry, though, had no such problems. He promplty turned to the woman who watched with amazment and awe on her face as her, presumably husband or brother, was healed in front of her. Harry then extended his hand towards her and said:"Your turn, relax."

As he healed her the man fell into a deep exhausted sleep, but the woman's wounds were not as deep and were treated with a simple episkey. She remained concious and in her awe asked

„What's your name sorcerer, so I kno' who to thank?"

Rising to his feet Harry took a good look at her and smiled:

„I am Harry, and what is yours?"

„Ila, you hav' my thanks, Harry."-she added uncertainly rising to her feet. Looking at her companion and then questioningly at Harry he nodded:

„Just sleeping, he will be fine in a day or-", as he said he heard cries of other men calling „Ila, Ygram",it seemed a search party was organised for them. Only then he noticed a monstruos bear lying dead at the feet of a dead man. It seemed they were unlucky to stumble upon a territorial bear. Even as he contemplated that he decided he couldn't reveal himself to these people that could be hostile. As they came into view he silently apparated away.

The next few days passed very slowly, now he regreted the decision to stay away from these people. He could help them with his talents. It seemed magic existed in this world judging by the reacton Ila had when he healed her. But was it worth it, exposing himself? Especially now when he started to slowly age and was mortal again?

In the end he knew only the fear of rejection and his long rooted habit of staying away stopped him from joining the rest of the hunting party. But what if they become hostile? He didn't want to hurt them in their ignorance and fear. Magic was very easy to fear if used in a wrong way.

He could always venture out if he really wanted. He couldn't risk the wards failing after so much hard work on his part. It would be a damn shame to destroy this place that he came to view as home. He really needed to find a way to stabilise the wards so that they were not to him. The problem was that the spell that held in sway his plot of land was very complex and couldn't be easily tinkered with. He had to think of something soon or he will be either forced to destroy his home or stay here all his life. Neither option he liked. Even tough, if push came to shove, he could easily pack and recreate something similar in a different place. But that was not the point, he really needed greater mobilityContemplating his choices he felt the wards tingle slightly. It meant there was a human presence at the gates. Had the hunters worked out where he lived? What if they try to break in, he would hate to hurt them but knew he was capable of it. He wasn't Head Auror for nothing.

Apparating away to the gates he observed the scene in front of him. No people were there, or they were well hidden. But what really suprised him was the skin of the bear spread like an offering at the foot of his gates. It seemed these people were gratefull for his help and wanted to thank him. Harry smiled, he would give them something in return then. He couldn't imagine that they gave away something like this lightly. He quickly apparated back to the house and took from his pantry a large amount of meat, fruits and vegetables. He put them into an earthen bowl that was simple yet beautiful in its simplicity. Laying down the mass of food there he quickly apparated away and put it in an exact same place where the bear skin was. Harry than decided that he would fashion himself a sort of a robe from the skin, in honour of his first contact with the natives.

When he returned later to the gates he saw that the food was gone. Somehow he knew that was a start of a beautiful beneficial friendship. He couldn't wait to find more about these strange, seemingly barbaric people. They seemed barbaric and animalistic in their movement and clothes, weapons. But they obviously cared about their own and took care of each other as much as they could. He knew living in the cold could be pretty harsh. Even tough he did not directly speak with any other wild man, as he called them, he continued with their exchange. They brought him birds of prey, colorful sea shells and bronze weapons. He in turn gave them food, milk, cheese and sometimes even alcohol. Unknown to him soon the word spread of a sorceror living at the edge of Milkwater that traded amazing gifts and healed the sick and injured.


	4. Settling In

Settling In

Ila gasped as she watched the mysterious man disappear. What was he, he wasn't a warg or one of the Children. Could he be some minor god of the river. His eyes certainly looked like the greenest weeds found in rivers and lakes. Even tough he wasn't very tall he commanded a confident presence in his movements, almost like he was sure of his ability to take on anything, but he wasn't boastful like some men that tried to steal her. Turning and looking at the man that stole her and loved her she let out a breath of relief. He didn't save only them, for she was with child but was underfed and in furs. It appeared that this Hari didn't notice. After telling the story to the men that found them they returned to their camp in silent contemplation. It was a stroke of luck, it would seem. They would be helpless without Ygram, who was the best warrior and leader of their small group. As they layed him to sleep in their tent the various people of their small group tought what to do. Now that they escaped the cannibals further to the north they did not have a set destination. They would need to find a permanent settlement until the worst of winter passed. Their stores of food were low enough, they couldn't afford to spend the extra energy on roaming around.

The story she told her men spread like wildfire through the camp. Some were sceptical at best and some were hopeful. Maybe this man would help them, or if this was his land, allow them to stay. They didn't know if he was alone or with another group so they were uncertain. He was probably alone, based on his choice of cloth that was unlike she has ever seen. When he first appeared she tought him a crow, for he wore black just as them. Thank the gods he was not. He was something else.

It was some time after Ygram woke up that the entire group of confidants held a meeting. Three of her man's most trasted warriors and hunters and the old crone Bab were attentively listening to Ygram words:

„That man, he saved my child, and my life. We must find him and thank him. For all his ability he could be freezin' somewhere."

The others that were a little fearful of the unknown mage nodded hesitantly.

„We musn't insult him and seek him out. Find a place near him an' leave an offering of some kind, he want's to be left alone." Bab, the oldest and perhaps the wisest said.

„Alright, we shall skin the bear and offer him its fur, it's only fair"-everyone nodded, they could do without its skin but it was also valuable enough to be deemed a good gift.

After that they scattered tending to their own bussines. They choose not to settle just yet, first they needed to find the man. It took them two days to prepare the skin and leave it to dry as much as it could. Ygram went with Bon and Cor, his trusting comrads, to see where the dwelling of their helper was. Bab hastily joind them as they left the camp. After some time they found tracks that lead in the opposite direction, they assumed they were the tracks of the man.

As they followed the tracks back to their origin they drew closer to Harry's wards. After about half an hour of tracking Bab stopped them and pointed around her.

„Can't you see it, feel it? The wind is warmer here, the land softer. It looks like winter has no hold over this valley. Can you scent the sweet smell of early spring?"

As they looked around they saw it. The grass was greener and a few buds were seen on the trees. As they walked further in the effect deepened. The snow thinner and the air sweeter and warmer. As shocked they were with that they stood speechless when they saw the great gates that stood alone, at the beggining of a strange road.

It was made entirely of ice and had two magnificent stags carved into it. Looking up Ygram saw the carving of a familiar little flower that thrived in the snow. It seemed oddly right, that this land sprung like a flower on them, rare and sweet.

Not daring to pass the gates they set the skin at the feet of the deers and hastily retreated. As they lost sight of the gates they heard a crack, like bone snapping. After a few stilled moments the sound repeated itself. Ygram nodded to Cor and he silently crept to see what happened. They all waited anxiously in silence until a deep rumble of happy lauhter could be heard. Assuming it was safe they ran over to Cor to see what he found. Where only moments ago stood the bear skin now in its place was placed a huge bowl, to the brim filled with all kinds of food. In amazment they went over the content of the bowl. Dried meats of many kinds, salted eggs, cheese and all kind of amazing fruit they found.

Nodding respectfully towards the gate they took their gift and retreated to the camp. After a long time they could spare a little more food to eat. Ila needed to stay strong so that their child survived the cold winter.

After that first encounter the people were encouraged to bring something to the gates. After a time they had enough food that they could relax and focus on other things. The biggest surprise were the iron knives that the man left them. In this cold climate they were invaluable. With them they could defend themselves better, do chores quicker and hunt more efficiently. That cemented their resolve to stay near the mysterious man. They settled in just at the begginig of the valley, where the effects of some spell was weakest. For them it was good enough, they knew cold and were grateful for any small miracle that this man seemed to give selflessly. At first some more superstitous folk were suspecting a disaster but as months passed and they continued to thrive the sceptics quited.

Some time after that Ila went into labour. The people gathered around the tent and Ygram watched as Bab attended to her. It all seemed well at first but as the time went the girls that tended to his wife became more quiet and more determined to help her. When the sun set down she bagan to cry in pain. Worried he waited hoping for the best. After a while Bab entered the tent, her face grim and her hands bloody.

„I've done all I've could. She haven't got much time, say your goodbyes."-softly she said to him.

„Aand the child?"-quitly spoke Ygram

„She is still in labour but it doesn't look good for either of them."

Ygram paled and nodded helplessly. As he tried not to give in to anger and despair he remembered the mage. Was it too much to ask of him to help them again. He didn't care for the price, he would sell his soul for his family. Turning he ran towards the gates that until then they haven't dared to cross. Bab watched him ran and smiled softly whispering into the night

„If anyone can help it's you, Kind One."

Ygram ran through the gates and continued down the road. In his haste he didn't notice the snow completely melting and in its place rich pastures and orchards appearing. He instead paused for a breaf second to watch a collosal tower of ice that shone wih lights of all colours in a liking of a dance. Feeling new hope he sped off to the grandiose gates made of some pale wood with carvings of trees and snowflakes. As he neared the magnificent building in humble awe the gates opened and the mysterious man, sorceror and wizard appeared.

A few months have passed since his debut to the native people of the frozen land. It seemed they were content with the exchange and did not seek further contact. He wondered the reason, were they afraid of him or simply respected his wish to remain obscure. As time went on he tried to help them in any way he could. Food was good but was not enough, he needed to leave something more useful and long term. In that spirit he bagan crafting knives and arrows that were made of iron. Something these people didn't have. He guessed that they were either too poor for it or were completely unaware of iron ore. Either way his gifts were well received. The only thing that troubled him was that the original hunter party that he stumbled upon took their residence very near his abode. In fact they settled just inside the wards. Maybe they unconciously sensed the power that helped protect those within the girdle of defensive magic. At least they bore no ill will towards him, as they were able to enter through the ill will ward. Spying at night, under an illusion on his broomstick he saw the settlement was barely a settlement. Around twenty tents made of some kind of animal skin were set up and few fires were scatterd among them. The people that lived in those tents seemed fierce and ice hard. It looked like in every tent lived three to four people. About seventy people lived under his protection then. Even tough he didn't really know them he knew they were not bad people. He always had a soft spot for people that defied the odds, like himself. Under this world's brutal weather they managed to hold on to something and create a community. He will contine helping them, as he saw their goal worthy.

As he prepared to go to sleep he felt someone running into the innermost part of his home. At least the person was alone and seemed that it needed help, judging by their speed. As he donned his black robes and took out his staff preparing to go and meet this intruder he was surprised to see him already here. It was the same man he saved that day that started all this cooperation bussines.

The man looked in awe at his work and Harry was happy that it was appreciated. Before he could say anything Ygram, as he was called, beat him to it:

„Please, my wife, she is in labor. Something is wrong, please help her."

Harry looked at the man searching the truth of his statment and only nodded.

„Lead me to her and I'll do all I can."-After that they both hurried and ran toward the settlement. In his hurry Harry forgot he could apparate but he made it in time. As the two of them were entering the permanent camp the settlers gathered there parted and spread so Harry could pass. They all nodded respectfully at him and he returned the gesture.

Entering the tent he saw an old woman and a few teenage girls tending to Ila, with tear stained faces.

Turning to the woman and smiling he nudged the youngest away so he could gain a better view of his patient.

„What is the problem here?"-Harry asked the old woman he assumed was a kind of a healer.

„She is bleeding and it wont stop. It could take her and the child. Can you save her?"-The woman asked as she wiped the sweat of the crying woman.

Harry nodded-"Yes, just give me some space." Drawing his wand from the sleeve he went for diagnostic charms first. The woman had already bled much but it wasn't drastic enough to warrant a replenishing potion. Internal bleedings were easily enough solved if there were no ruptured organs. Waving his wand he began to craft a spell that would stop the bleeding and stabilise the infant.

„You need to push, you are nearly there, just a bit more." Ila nodded and than clutched his hand in a death grip and pushed. All was gooing good.

Soon after the screaming stopped Ygram entered the tent hesitantly. Harry smiled at him gesturing to come closer.

„Congratulations, you are a father."

Completely turning towards him revealed he had a baby girl in his arms. He handed her to the father that went over Ila and gently stroked her hair.

„She is just sleeping, she's exhausted."

Ygram chuckled and drew the baby closer. After a long moment of silence Harry asked

„What is her name?" Ygram scowled and answered

„We don't name our children until at least they survive for two winters."

Surpised with the answer he made his decision,

„You can name her now, for if you continue to live here I can guarantee that she will survive,- with a smile he said- „as well any other child born here."

Ygram looked at him for a long time. He had the appearance of a viking with long blonde hair and fierce gray eyes. Ila was the opposite, darker in hair color with hazel eyes, she had an intelligent look about her.

„Why?"-Ygram whispered.

„I know what it means to go hungry and cold, to survive against the odds. You are a good man or you wouldn't be able to enter through the gates. I believe your people are also good, but steeped in the brutality of their life. I wish to change that as much as I can."

After a moment Ygram clasped his hand with Harry in thanks and almost reverently said to him: „Then, you name her. Give my daughter a name that will help her survive."

Taken by surprise, Harry looked at the little girl and smiled

„Her name is Lily."


	5. A New Start

A New Start

After a while the relations between Harry and the tribe became more relaxed. They were grateful for his help and he allowed them to settle further into the wards. When they saw the green land they were struck speechles. Amazed and grateful to him they set to please him in fear he would sent them away. Harry, seeing they were good people had no intentions of doing that.

Instead he taught them about growing the crops, tending to the animals and woodworking. His main link to the tribe was Ygram, whom he soon befriended. He taught him the customs of his people. He now knew they were called the Free Folk and were a fierce group of people. Learning their customs was both enjoyable and strange. The first thing he wanted to know was how to fight with a blade since it was the most commonly used weapon.

They lived in a sort of symbiosis, the Folk learned new things from Harry and he from them. His training was slow going, since he started pretty late. They assumed he was only about eighteen summers old and he didn't correct them.

The warded area changed drastically since he came to it. Offering to house them he helped them build wooden houses that were simple yet elegant. These homes were closest to his ice made stucture. He offered to let them stay there with him. They refused, assumingly out of respect. More times now he found himself sleeping in various other houses. Since he always found something to teach them he circulated between housholds.

A few girls were taken with sewing techniques he showed them and were rapidly making all kinds of interesting designs that were still reminscant of their previous clothing. They also favoured furs and were great hunters. Harry often joined them on hunts and was frankly having a time of his life.

It was a few months since the permanent building of houses. Along those they built a building used only for healing and a public kitchen where the meals were shared.

Concerning the governing of these people, Harry left that to Ygram. But he could still feel a deference from him, it was like admitting that he was in charge. Harry felt grateful that these people put their trust in him and had no intention in disappointing them. Soon a few more children were born and the settlement seemed to prosper.

Since a great number of people attracted diseases from the start Harry was adamant about keeping his new community as healthy as possible. Using magic he fashioned pipes that pulled waste downstream and provided running and hot water for his people.

Assuming their diet remained constant and the hygene at an acceptable level their lives would be better and longer.

When the settling was done Harry tried to heal anyone with an injury of some kind. A man with a limp was the worst case he got and he enjoyed seeing his face as he ran without pain for the first time in years.

Asking him what the village they started would be called Harry told them it would be known as Snowdrop, they agreed with him.

He was interested in their laws as well. Even tough they never had a written law they had a set of unspoken rules everybody knew about. The punishment was also understood. Since their greatest fear was to be sent away most people behaved. There were a few fights here and there but Ygram, whom he came to see as his deputy, settled most of them. If he was unable to do so Harry's appearence quickly scattered the offenders.

Soon their group grew as the residents called in their families that were parts of other tribes.

The population tripled in a half year they have been living together. New arrivals marked a greater work force but also a period of adjustment for everyone. He could honestly say he was happy and content. He turned a bunch of wild tribesmen into a productive group. Since his tribe grew even more now numbering more than 250 people. He set them on trading with the other tribes and calling anyone who wished to join him and his village.

His people traded cotton, fur alongide honey, vegetables, corn and wheat. The society was in a surplus of production and everyone was happy. Harry built great stores of food in wich they put a part of their supplies in case of some emergency. This trend continued for a few months and before he knew it his people numbered around 800 heads. From those people he choose three councilors or chieftains that would govern the people they knew best. This council consisted of Ygram and two relatively new arrivals Bren and Cyr. They were in charge of training his men in case of an attack, food distibution and work organisation. Harry carefully watched for any signs of corrupion. He didn't need to worry. His people would gladly hang anyone who endangered their stay there.

The traders often returned with new people to add to his ranks. As things were progressing he would have a city soon. It was fortunate that the area was warded by two sides by a river and the mouintains on the back so it was defensible in case of an attack.

As the last traders came from the far off village of White Tree, a tribe of semi nomadic wildlings, they had company.

A man of maybe thirty years looked in amazmanent at the growing village in front of him. His reaction to Icefort, as the people seemed to call his house, was hillarious.

Approaching them Harry stood with Ygram and his councillors behind him. The man turned to Harry and, still in shock, rasped:

„I came to see the Wizard that is said to live here, are you him?"

Nodding and drawing closer Harry said-„I am Harry. What's your bussines here?"

The man seemed to think for a second and then continued-

„My name is Jolen. I come from White Tree. We heard there was a new settlement run by a wizard near the Fist."-swallowing -„I'm here because of that fuckin' Craster and his meddl'd in things he shouldn't have."

„Go on"-Harry inclined his head.

„He has a deal with, with the Others." His face pale and voice low as he said that.

The Others as far Harry understood were some kind of ice inferi, he should be able to deal with them. All creatures of the cold feared fire.

„He gives them his children in trade for protection. But they only protect him. My daughter..."-he choked-"was taken and killed. We burned the body."

Looking into the man's eyes and brushing his mind to detect any lies Harry wasn't suprised he was telling the truth. It was hard to fake such stricken face.

„And what do you want of me? To deal with Craster or..."he let his voice drop as he vaited for the answers.

„Yes, I'll pay you, anything really. Please!"

„Thirty of my men and I will accompany you home."-He turned to Ygram who nodded and left to assemble the men. The remaining councellors got their orders and went to arrange the supplies.

Soon they set out fully prepared for the task. The people converged near the gates and watched their leader leave the village for the first time. With farewells they continued in the direction of Crasters keep. Seeing the river Harry really considered building a bridge, it was surely in his capability. Deciding to demonstrate some of his power to an outsider and a lot of new recruits Harry stopped them.

„Wait, I have to first do something with this crossing."

The men and an occasional woman stood at his command and with interest watched as Harry walked and positioned himself near the shore. With a look of concentration he raised his arms and at his command the stone from the earth rose and began shaping what would become a hugely broad bridge. They watched in awe as chains of steel sprung into being and formed alongside the stone a bridge that could be drawn by a simple plug. In its design it was simple but stood long and broad.

He gestured with a grin and said-„After you."

„By the gods, you really are a sorceror."-Jolen said and many others nodden testing the bridge and finally crossing.

„It will be able to lift its end if any enemies come or if we wish to bar someone access."-Harry explained. „You know, I'm really glad we met you." Ygram said to the general cheering and agreement.

Harry simply smiled-„Me too,me too."

After a few days of travel they crossed another river and were nearing the keep of the man Jolen seemed to hate. The woods were truly enchanted, especially the sacred weirwood trees that seemed to emanate a force of its own. A connection to the gods, they explained, and he agreed.

What they found was not what they hoped for. The keep seemed abandoned. It looked like someone warned Craster of their coming, a scout they didn't see or possibly someone from White Tree. As they settled into camp that night Harry ordered his men to stand guard and went with Jolen and Ygram deeper into the woods.

„You say these Others come at night, few in numbers?"

„Yes, we would always hear no more than three at a time. But if you ask me even that is too much."

Harry nodded and continued trecking trough the forest. As they walked he felt the temperature drop, something these creatures obviously had in common with Dementors. But the big surprise was what they saw next. From the fog a great number of white, skeletal beings emerged. Maybe two dozens all in all. But with them came the animated corpses of men, wolves and horses alongside a few crystaline spiders these things seemed to ride. It seemed Craster warned them of his coming and they must have felt his magic from afar if their reaction was as serious as this.

Looking at his two pale companions Harry said to them:

„They were warned about us, but it won't help them much. Stay close to must get to the others, they are defencless against these things"

He banished the nearest creature and turned to run in the direction of the camp, his two companions closely following. As they came upon the camp they were surprised to see his men standing with drawn weapons threateningly at a couple of Crows they found sneaking about the area. They were tied down in the middle of the camp.

As Harry burst into the opening he called his men to attention.

„The Others are coming, stay close to each other and use fire against them."

The two crows looked in disbelief before Harry shocked them and freed them.

„For now stay with us."-he said to them and again adressed his men.

„Do not fight them unless they first come to you, we don't know what they are capable of."

Then he turned and distanced himself a bit from the camp and climbed a smaller slope in the woods. The camp was a few meters behind him and his people were shouting for him visibly upset.

„Tend to the fire, leave the Others to me."

As he said those words the undead caught up to them. They seemed to ignore the rest of the camp and concentrated solely on Harry. The men were terrified to see creatures of such dark legends walking towards them. They were inhumanly beautiful in an unnatural cold way.

As they came close enough for Harry's taste he drew his precious holly wand and in one fluid movement started the spell. With one more wave of his wand a tongue of flame flickered from the wand and encircled the camp. As the flame completed its path it grew in intensity until it finally became a great firestorm that had the men look at him with awe and fear and the attackers roaring in outrage. But the Others were too slow, caught in the firestorm they burned alongside their undead creations. Such light filled the dark forest that he was sure it could be seen from his own village. He collapsed the spell satisfied there were no more enemies and let the flames burn themselves out.

Absolute silence filled the clearing, his men and Jolen looking absolutely stricken and mortified. But their reaction had nothing on the two captured crows that trembled with fear and were unable to look him in the eyes as he approached.

„Tell me, crow, what were you doing here?"

„W-we were only checking for Craster, s-since he ran away the day before with his wives."

Looking into the mind of the older one he saw the truth. The Night's Watch had heard Craster went away and sent two of the new recruits to investigate. They haven't helped him in any way.

„Then know this, crow. Craster invited those things here. He had a packt with them, a life for a life you could say. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

They nodded very qickly at that. Harry only chuckled and turned to leave.

„You may go." Was the last thing he said to them. His men obeyed without a word and parted to let the two young men walk away. As they exited the circle of guards they turned and ran. Their bussines was quickly finished there. Jolen thanked Harry at least five times.

They needed to go before more men from the Wall came. As they turned to leave Harry finally said-„If you ever grow bored of these woods come and find me, you are welcome at Snowdrop." With that they left.

The admiration for Harry only seemed to grow more so as they put distance from the forest and towards their home. They quickly returned and crossed the bridge that stood same as they left it. As they neared the camp Harry lamented the fact he would need to charge the wards again. He was already exhausted but he had to do that. When they crossed the gates and fully entered his domain he sensed for the wards only to become surprised. They haven't lost any magic since he left. He followed the connection the wards had with the land and curiously inspected a few new threads that he missed the last time. The treads led to the children born on his turf. It seemed that they caught a little magic of their own. He smiled, that was good. As long as at least one person born here stays within the boundaries the spell would not fall. It always amazed him how fluid and ever changing magic was. He couldn't find a way so magic did it. In one way that meant that these people were really his to protect as even his magic has accepted them. More satisfied than in a long time he left for his home to sleep.

The morning after brought little excitment, the group he led were resting. Everything was going on as usuall, the traders went with their carts and the warriors practised their skills while the children played in the grass.

A week after his encounter came the only news. Jolen came with a cart filled with all kinds of goods. He presented it in front of Harry and said:

„My settlement along the five others in the Forest wish to pay you tribute, Wizard."

Harry was shocked and pleased at the same time. It would seem his exploits against the Others spread faster than he tought. Harry nodded in thanks and accepted the tribute. In turn he filled the cart with some disposable goods and commanded Jolen to spread it evenly.

„Thank you Jolen, I will only ask you to tell the remaining villages that they are welcome to move here as well." He than bid him goodbye and went to his work invardly smiling at the news.

 **Just wanted to apologise for the errors in writing. Enlish is not my native language and I'we fallen a bit out of practice. I would really appreciate a good beta reader because my college exams are coming and I wont have as much time to write as I would like.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Expanding

Expanding

Jeor Mormont was looking at his newest brother with a concerned frown. The rangers reported that Craster has fled his Keep in a hurry having been warned by one of the wildlings he bribed. The news was apparantly bad since it took him a day to flee the area. Where'd he go wasn't know as of yet.

His newest recruit was recounting the story of the night before. The usual watch on the walls was alarmed as a great beacon like light lit up a part of the forest near the abandoned keep.

It was a fire, but it couldn't be a natural one. His men reported it just appeared and as soon as it reached to a burning inferno it went out. It was alarming for it was obviously not something that could be done by just anyone. The most similar thing he could match with this phenomenon was wildfire and it wasn't even a perfect match.

That's why when he heard of the return of his newest two brothers he arranged a meeting. He needed to know what exactly happened that night.

The young men were both winded from running a long way and were pale with fright. As he listened to the story his disbelief grew. They spoke of wildlings that wore steel weapons, were organised and looked well fed. But the thing that left him gaping was the recounting of the battle. They spoke of wights and the Others in great number and a man who singlehandedly defeated and destroyed them.

They recound the strangers words to him. That Craster had some kind of a deal with the undead. Now as he tought about it, it was strange his children always seemed to dissapear after a while. What an abominable act.

Describing him he tried to match his appearence with any prominent wildlings but came up short. It would seem this man was a major unknown. His name was apparently Harry so he could have crossed the Wall from the north. But it seemed unlikely, wildlings weren't often as accepting of strangers. And the man seemed to command them.

The strangest thing was that he wasn't surprised. There were whispers along the border of a new man appearing, a wizard of powers not seen since the Children hid.

As much he was disturbed about this news he was relieved. This stranger fought off the Others and did not appear overly hostile to his men. He freed them and let them go. He needed to consult with the Maester about this matter.

Harry sat in his chair silently contemplating the last few days, his encounter with Crows and the battle against the Others. As far as he could see the Others were heralds of winter and death. They had to be stopped. His magic was effective against them but what of his people. They had no hope of fighting against them and surviving. In all the legends the folk told him he could not catch a glimpse of knowledge of any conventional way of defeating them except with fire. Maybe the library at the Wall will have answers hidden somwhere in the records. He suspected that the Others were the true reason of building the Wall. Not to keep the wildlings in but to stop the armies of the dead. His people were unfortunate enough to end up on the wrong side. But he would change that. With his magic the land will flourish. Now that the wards had an anchor he could expand them not risking their stability. But the main problem were the people. He had too little under his care. He would need to expand sooner and attract more attention. In order to defend them they would need to be trained and well fed. He has seen to that in his village but what he really needed is to build a city. Or rather convert his village into one. Snowdrop, the first city since a long time in this parts. It made him smile, that idea. Well he better get to work, a lot needed to be done.

Rising from his seat he observed his people working or going their way. Not one of them was idle, it remined him of a bee hive. Now that the attention of the Watch was upon him he needed to prepare for any unexpected problems.

The free folk that gave tribute to him would be settled near his bridge in order to man the bridge and draw it when there was an attack, either from other wildlings or from the Crows. Since they already agreeded to move it would not be difficult to persuade them to settle a bit away from the main village. If his plans were to succeed they would soon connect with the village as it spread further with incoming people. And people were incoming alright. After the story of the battle spread many unnafilliated tribes went to him to ask addmision onto his land. There were few who tried to take over but they were never able to find the lands since his magic proteced them.

A few months passed since the night of the battle. His village grew and again tripled with the incoming men and women that seeked shelter from the harsh realities of the true north. The settlement near the bridge flourished as much as did Snowdrop. It was now called Bridge Port and it was about the same as Snowdrop was in the begining. As much people settled into the life inside sturdy walls there were many who were more tied to tradition. About thousand people settled into the land near the river but asked to continue living as they had. They became semi nomadic moving down the river every few months. Their main task was to hunt and sell furs, or rather trade them. They also served as a lookout for anyone that came near the other shore of the river. Ignoring the traditional part that was content to stay like that Harry moved his attention the the young, the one who wanted change to happen. The most important thing was the production of goods. They now had food in plenty but they still lacked enough blacksmiths, armourers and most improtantly miners. With the help of his magic two mines were discovered and put to use. In the first iron ore was found and processed and the other contained along the iron ore some veins of gold as well. The untapped potential of the land excited Harry. Here was a great number of trees to use in all his projects. He used the lumber made in the newly made mills to make boats that could ride down the river and speed up trade among other also dtarted the production of glass so his people quickly learned to craft cups and all kind of glassware that were considered precious in the rest of the world. Soon they all drank from glass like the lords they so often mocked.

As his power over the land grew so started the first troubling news.

All along his borders, away from the settlement, random raids started. Thanks to his precaution few people died in those quick battles. In order to gain the respect of people he always fought with his sword, using magic only when he had no other choice. His training certainly paid off and his people's balanced diet and their own training helped immensely. Soon his tribe became known one of the fiercest although smaller ones. Even that soon changed. As further word spread of a wizard warrior that made such changes in such small time many other began to seek his help. As those group moved in the general diection of the wizard they, after a while, merged into one huge group. An influx twice as large as his own city one day arrived to the bridge seeking the Wizard. Of course they were noticed and expected since it was difficult to hide such a large gathering. Harry commanded his people to stay put and await his word. He honestly doubted there would be battle since they seeked shelter rather than loot. And if the wizard was killed his power would die with him, leaving them all with nothing. At least they told so among themselves, as his spies overheard.

At long last they negotiated the terms of their addmittance. They would have to swear an oath not to attack his people and put their various talents to use. Now his settlment could truly be called a city numbering 15 000 people along the 5000 at Bridge port and about a fifth of that in various nomadic tribes living near the shores.

Soon the space between the river would become crowded and Harry seriously considered expanding. But he would have a hard time moving anyone from the warm lands that were under his enchantment. So he had to expand the space that defied winter. Having long thought about this problem he decided to show once again to his people that he truly was a wizard.

On midsummer eve, a significant date in his world, he gathered his people and expressed what he intended to do. His decision was met with large approval.

So with his chief counselors at his back that now numbred four men and one woman, he gathered the people and with them procceded along to Bridge Port where his spell would be laid.

Excitment was heard through out the day as more and more people gathered to see the work of the wizard. Since he announced his decision at least a month before many outside the city came to see the works of great magic done.

For that day Harry chose to wear the bears skin that was gifted to him at the very beggining. With his staff and the heavy cloak hanging around him he looked like an ancient king of some forgotten time, majestic and regal but also wild and untamed. Just as his people were.

Turning he adressed the people:

„My people, we were not together for long but I hope my promises were fullfiled. You now have a place to call home, secure from attack. You have food in abundance. You have more than some lords in the South and the wealth of our work will only grow. This is the time for growth, heralding an early spring. As such I have decided to expand. Expand for soon there will be too much of us to share this small plot of land. I want every single tribe safe and secure where they can prosper and grow far from the hars winds and deep cold. In that end we have gathered here, to mark this day as the first one of many."

Cheering was heard with salutations to the wizard. The people were exstatic with joy. Their wizard was a godsend to them. They could truly begin to grow out of their own limits.

As Harry finished his speech he opened the festival that the gathering has become Men drank and fought in jest, women tended o children and gossiped. Harry than went alone across he bridge to begin the spell that would mark the begining of a new age in the True North.

/

Here is the timeline for now.

Timeline

287 A.C.

Harry arrives in Westeros. Settles near Milkwater and builds Icefort.

288

The founding and rapid growth of Snowdrop.

Jeor Mormont elected Lord Commander

289

Battle against the Others near Crasters Keep

Nearby villages begin to pay tribute to the Wizard ( Including Whitetree).

Night's Watch is aware of a new figure amongs the Free Folk

Benjen Stark joins the Night's Watch

Expansion

 **I plan to do a large time skip after I fill up and fix the rest of the story written so far. Hope you like it.**


	7. Starting anew

**As always I don't own anything, unfortunately. After a year of pause and some great advice from the people at DLP (who must have cringed at the story) I decided to rewrite the thing from the begging. After tinkering with writing I've learnt a good lesson, over powered characters are boring and there's not much you can do with them (in this context at least). I hope you enjoy reading this new and (I hope) improved version of Beyond the Wall. I'm going to bring back the new version up very soon.**

 **Here's a little preview of a new first chapter.**

CHAPTER ONE

BEYOND THE UNKNOWN

Harry Potter stared at the lifeless body of one Dudley Dursley.

"Oh Merlin oh God."

The pig like boy was still and unmoving. His eyes already glazed and unseeing, fixed onto something he couldn't see anymore. White hands gripped the expensive blue hoodie his cousin decided to wear in the middle of summer. His mouth was wide open. Harry wondered how the edges of his lips remained undamaged. It was a gruesome sight.

Feeling under the neck, trying to pinch under the layer of fat under his cousin's chin, Harry sobbed and finally closed his cousin's eyes.

"Vernon's going to kill me," Harry said to himself with tears streaming down his face.

To think I hated you only an hour ago. His thoughts and tears were lost in the howling of the wind. Too shocked to notice Harry rubbed his hands in a vain hope to warm himself. His bare hands felt heavy and sluggish.

Where am I, he thought. If he didn't know better he would say on the North Pole. It was freezing. He looked around, seeing only a frozen wasteland, here and there peppered with some equally frozen trees.

It was accidental magic, apparition for sure. A realization dawned on Harry and he frantically looked around. His wand.

Under a freshly fallen layer of snow the handle of a familiar holly wand could be seen. Frantically grasping for it and then cleaning the snow the best he could with his stiff hands Harry felt warmth seep into him. At least some things stayed the same.

He'd done underage magic and got Dudley killed. Dudley is dead. He served himself on a platter to Voldemort, he realized, just what the bastard would want, an easy way to get him out of Hogwarts.

I need to call someone, anyone. He raised the wand and with an unsteady flicker tried.

" _I-in-incendio_ ," he said. Again.

" _Incendio_ ," this time a wisp of flame flickered briefly.

With baited breath he waited for something. Perhaps for Mathilda Bagshot's personal visit or even the Knight Bus or Sirius but there was nothing. As always he was left to deal with things himself.

"Take my body to my father," he remembered the spectral words. To think Dudley would be in the same situation was gut wrenching.

He tried again. And again.

"Why don't you answer?" Harry shouted.

"Where are you?"

Harry broke down then feeling miserable over all his life, one adventure after another and here it will end. He stayed crouched over his cousin until the snow covered them both.

He had to find someone, find help. Dudley was slowly being devoured by the snow.

"I'm sorry Dudley."

Soon the winds died down and the snowing stopped. The only sound that could be heard was made by the unsteady footsteps of one young wizard wearing a blue hoodie.

FIN

 **This is going to be a little darker story with a fairly young Harry (15) trying to cope with the brutality of Westeros. Here to a new start with hopefully better writing. I would appreciate tips and critiques as well. Best regards.**


End file.
